till all the doors are closed
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gilbert dan Erzsi, dunia(-dunia) mereka seiring waktu. {canon}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Gisilberht melihat orang itu berlari ke hutan. Ia tak peduli soal perbedaan laki-laki dan wanita. Ia melihat rambut cokelatnya terpotong sedikit oleh pedang musuh dari desa yang mungkin jauh (ada jejak kaki kuda di sekitar sini, Gisilberht yakin mereka pasti merumput tak jauh dari sini). Gisilberht hanya melihat dari balik pohon, menyaksikan _dia_ melawan hanya dengan panah dan pedang yang pendek—mungkin sedikit berkarat.

Gisilberht melihat Tuhan menolongnya. Dia mendapat cahaya ilahiah. Dia perempuan atau laki-laki, tidak masalah. Dia mendapat kekuatan, dan kekuatan Tuhan tak terbatas pada laki-laki atau wanita semata. Dia keluar dari hutan dengan jalan lain setelah menumbangkan orang-orang tak tahu malu itu. Dia mungkin tak membunuhnya, tapi paling tidak mereka semua mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran baru.

Kekuatan _lain_. Begitu yang diajarkan oleh pendahulu-pendahulunya. Juga Si Templar yang mulai jarang datang menemuinya, entah berapa purnama yang lalu dia terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki ke hadapan Gisilberht. Maka Gisilberht pun memandang telapak tangannya. Jika kekuatan itu diberikan secara adil, maka apa ia juga bisa sekuat dia?

Gisilberht berlari, meninggalkan hutan, samar-samar mencium aroma rumput yang terpotong. Pasti di sekitar sini ada sesuatu (—atau orang) yang menghabisi rumput-rumput segar yang seringkali menjadi alas tidurnya.

Ia menemukannya di tepi hutan, tiga kuda. Gisilberht langsung menebaskan pedangnya, menghabisi seluruhnya dengan sekali lompatan.

Tahu rasa. Mereka sudah memotong rambut kawannya dan membuatnya terpojok. Mereka takkan bisa pulang.

* * *

Gisilberht melihat orang-orang tua memberi dia mahkota.

Rambutnya sekarang lebih panjang, dan Gisilberht yakin orang itu adalah perempuan.

"Yang Mulia Elisheba, cintailah tanah ini, tanah leluhurmu, tanah _mu_ , duniamu, hidup _mu_. Kami akan menjaganya untuk Yang Mulia Elisheba." Ia mendengar kalimat itu seperti persembahan-persembahan suci, seperti relikui yang baru dibuka dari peti tuanya tetapi dihidangkan dengan sertaan upacara khidmat untuk seorang penyelamat. Apakah mereka tahu Elisheba penyelamat? Gisilberht tahu lebih banyak jawaban dari orang-orang itu, tetapi ia menutupinya untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia tak yakin Elisheba juga akan membukanya.

Mereka memanah bersama di sore harinya. Gisilberht masih melihat bekas yang ditinggalkan mahkota pada puncak rambutnya. Perempuan itu mengangkat gaunnya yang nampaknya bermasalah, berlari melewati rumput yang mulai kering dan daun-daun yang keropos di atas tanah.

"Kau tidak memakai mahkotamu?"

"Buat apa? Itu hanya hiasan."

"Tapi kau mungkin adalah ratu."

"Tidak. Mereka yang memimpin. Aku hanyalah bagian dari mereka."

Gisilberht menelengkan kepala. "Bukankah mereka yang menjadi bagian darimu?"

Perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Bukankah itu hal yang sama?"

Gisilberht menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sama."

Mereka membiarkan keheningan menyusup. Ujung rumput tua menusuk celana Gilbert. Gemerisik daun-daun di tanah yang dilewati oleh serigala-serigala lapar terdengar di kejauhan, lalu Gisilberht mendengar bunyi air. Ada sungai tak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan barangkali jika Elisheba mengajaknya bertarung sekali lagi dan tubuhnya kembali ditusuk-tusuk ranting patah atau mendapat luka dari duri kering yang patah hati, ia akan mengajak Elisheba menuju sungai tersebut.

Untuk saat ini, cukuplah begini saja.

* * *

Gilbert, begitu ia dipanggil. Sekarang bahasa telah berubah dan dunianya berganti, generasi baru tak henti memberi sesuatu yang berbeda. Penakluk datang dan pergi, pemenang silih-berganti, rumah-rumah rata dengan tanah untuk sebuah istana, istana-istana runtuh untuk perkemahan para pembaharu.

Ia melihat Erzsi (Elisheba; nama suci sekarang hanya bagian dari puja-puji masa lalu) berdarah setelah Utsmaniyah datang dan berdiri di atas tanahnya. Ia membawa Erzsi sendiri ke rumahnya, memberikan obat atau kain seadanya dan tak membantu, karena perempuan itu tahu cara mengobati dirinya sendiri. Mereka bercerita tentang masa lalu dan taklukan-taklukan, suku-suku yang berlarian atau menyerahkan diri, dan tiba-tiba saja semua perang dengan panah dan pedang dan sesekali dengan kuda-kuda yang mendompak girang itu terasa lebih mudah daripada ekspansi orang timur.

"Lalu, sekarang, aku apa?"

Gilbert merenungi pertanyaan retoris Erzsi, yang sekarang duduk di tepi jendela dan memandangi pepohonan yang semakin menua dan membesar.

"Aku akan jadi bagian dari mereka. Pasti itu yang akan kaukatakan, hm?" Erzsi memastikan mereka berkontak mata. "Tidak. Tidak sesederhana itu, Gilbert. Pintuku sudah dibuka paksa."

"Buat pintu yang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

Gilbert meninggalkan tembok tempatnya bersandar. "Buat pintu lain, agar kau bisa menemukan jalan untuk hal yang lain jika pintu yang itu sudah rusak."

"Apakah mudah?"

"Hah." Gilbert ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Hidup bukan hanya tentang perang, pemerintahan, pendudukan."

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Gilbert mengetahui Erzsi sering menuju ke rumah salah seorang tetangganya, belajar bernyanyi, membuat puisi-puisi dramatis, lagu-lagu yang beragam, dan lira.

Tangan liar itu mencengkeram hal baru di balik pintu lain:

kesederhanaan dalam seni.

* * *

Gilbert melihat pernikahan.

Maka lelaki itu pun membuat pintu lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Erzsi datang berkunjung, rumah Gilbert selalu membuka pintunya untuk Erzsi.

Erzsi lihai memasak sekarang, Erzsi lebih mampu untuk membersihkan rumah lebih cepat daripada sambaran pedangnya untuk satu pasukan musuh. Gilbert berusaha melihatnya bukan sebagai perkembangan yang salah. Erzsi hanya menemukan dunia lain yang membuatnya tersenyum. Perempuan itu mungkin tak terlalu bahagia dengan pemerintahan, karena zaman sudah berbeda, dan dia berdamai dengan hal baru, menerima perbedaan.

Gilbert masih sulit melakukannya.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Itu relatif."

Gilbert memandang punggung Erzsi.

Apakah perempuan itu membuka kemungkinan untuk pintu yang lain?

* * *

Ada perubahan, pergolakan, letusan-letusan harapan yang sudah sekian lama menumpuk dan berharap menjadi sesuatu yang baru, dan Erzsi adalah bagian dari itu.

Erzsi adalah rumah untuk segala keliaran dalam balutan gaun seorang ratu. Erzsi adalah rangkuman dari seluruh lagu alam bebas. Erzsi adalah wanita yang akan membakar seluruh padang rumput untuk membangun istananya di atasnya jika dibutuhkan, tetapi akan menciptakan sebuah konsep rumah yang indah dan hangat jika dia juga menginginkannya. Erzsi adalah revolusi dalam wujud merpati, Erzsi adalah tuan putri yang di tangannya ada kisah pemberontakan yang diselipkan di antara kelopak-kelopak mawar tanpa duri.

Gilbert menyaksikan Erzsi memenangkan kehendak sebagian orang-orangnya.

Dia mengambil langkah sendiri.

Dia menciptakan pintu lain.

Setelahnya, Erzsi berkunjung ke rumah Gilbert. Menceritakan hal-hal yang ingin ia capai di masa depan, mengatakan harapan yang belum pernah terkabul, atau sebagian harapan yang telah jadi kenyataan di tangan.

"Kalau dunia menutup satu pintu untukku, aku akan membuka sepuluh pintu lain."

"Dan jika semua pintu itu tertutup?" Gilbert menggoda. Ia selalu ingin tahu jawaban Erzsi atas segalanya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku."

Erzsi akan mencari ruang sekecil apapun untuk pintu baru. Erzsi akan mendobrak salah satunya. Erzsi akan membangun kembali tembok dari pintu yang telah runtuh untuk menciptakan jalan kembali. Erzsi adalah bendera perang yang nyata, Erzsi adalah elang pemangsa.

Gilbert memandang Erzsi dengan bahagia.

* * *

Mungkin tidak seharusnya perpisahan dirayakan dengan jamuan makan malam. Akan tetapi Elena dan Daniel tidak peduli. Perpisahan mereka adalah _Velvet Divorce_. Tanpa darah.

Mereka mengundang beberapa teman dekat untuk sebuah acara berkumpul yang tak begitu diketahui publik. Gilbert memakai jas hitam dan dasi hitam, Erzsi ternyata bergaun hitam pula. Mereka tidak merayakan duka, mereka hanya mengandalkan kebetulan sebagai alasan.

Mereka berdansa. Gilbert mengingat tahun-tahun lalu, saat dunia mereka masih sama rumitnya, saat mereka masih membahas pintu.

Saat lampu diatur semakin temaram, lagu melambat, Gilbert mencodongkan diri, memalingkan muka dari seluruh dunia dan hanya Erzsi-lah ruangnya:

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata seluruh pintu telah tertutup?"

"Aku masih akan selalu punya ruang. Kau."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: urut-urutan peristiwa (secara garis besar) di karya ini adalah _tahun 1000an – penaklukkan hungaria oleh ottoman – penyatuan dengan austria – pembentukan republik hungaria – masa-masa keruntuhan uni soviet_. thanks to timeline by **bbc**! sedangkan _gisilberht_ adalah versi jermanik asal-usul nama 'gilbert'.

awalnya dengerin lagu kendrick lamar dan sza; tetiba di lirik _all the stars are closer_ itu semacem kepikiran sesuatu. lalu muncullah ide judul ini. modifan dikit. dan ... hmmm kayaknya sudah agak lama ngga bikin fik yang condong ke 'heavily-historical' gini so feel free to tell me anything, correct me also, thank you! o/


End file.
